Boredom
by IggyLuv333
Summary: These are a bunch of different kinds of oneshots I made when I was bored. They center around the cast of Shugo Chara and can be romantic, funny, and just plain random. Made when I was bored by the way. :D Enjoy!
1. Boredom

Boredom

Rae: Ohio minna! It's Rae here! :D I am very bored so I decided to drag the Shugo Chara cast here to entertain me!

Shugo Chara Cast: -lethargically- Hooray. -.-

Rae: Anyways, this is just going to be random stuff from talking to them to pulling pranks, anything for my amusement. I will take suggestions as too what you want me to do. I'll update whenever I have an idea and I'm bored (which is usually when I have an idea.)

Ikuto: And sadly she gets bored a lot.

Rae: Yep! So every new chapter will be a new scene. That's about it! Now for the first chapter. Read and review! :D

Amu: And get us out of here.


	2. I Can't Wait to Be King

I Can't Wait to Be King

Rae: Hello minna-san! I am in a mean mood right now.

Tadase: -gulps- I see the title. This is about me isn't it.

Rae: -snickers- It sure is. By the way people, I am NOT a Tadase hater, I may completely be Amuto but I rather like the guy. Just not with Amu. He is just so easy to pick on, and it's funny too.

Tadase: What are you going to do to me?

Rae: You'll see. Enjoy!

* * *

Tadase was walking down the halls of Seiyo Elementary and he wasn't sure what to think. Everyone was laughing at him but he hadn't done anything funny. He tried to shake it off and went to see Amu.

"Ohio Amu-chan," he said with a smile as he walked into the Royal Garden.

"Tadase-kun!" she said. Or screeched rather. She sounded very alarmed and he wondered why. So he asked her, "What's up Amu-chan?"

"Etto, ano w-well," she mumbled. She didn't want to tell him and instead handed him a couple fliers that had been handed around school.

They were pictures of the Guardians Christmas party from a while ago. Close ups of Tadase in the lion suit to be exact under them were captions. He read a few things on them with a horrified expression. They said things like:

Rawr! _Okay, not to bad. At least I know what they were laughing about. _He thought.

I am the King of the Jungle. Fear me. _Okay, cruel. This one has me holding my "tail" back and blushing._

This is what I like to do in my free time. _Well then_.

The last one though horrified him. It was horrible, cruel, and well kind of funny. He just had a shocked expression and his mouth was hanging open. It had him cheering, in the lion suit, holding his hands up and the caption read:

I Can't Wait to Be King!

He looked over at a guilty looking Amu, "How?" was all he could manage.

"Wakana-chan saw the pictures on my phone and took a picture herself. She sent them to some of her friends and it turned into this. I didn't want them too but it was too late to stop them," she said, her voice filled with guilt.

"Oh and Tadase, you have one taped to your back." She pulled off one of the pictures and handed it to him. It was the I can't wait to be king one.

He blushed beet red at the girl and stuttered, "I-it's not y-your f-fault."

She smiled at him and left an extremely embarrassed Tadase. Once she had left he ran out of the room and bumped into some guy. He went on running and the guy shouted laughing, "I guess you really can't wait to be king!"

Yep, today was **not** a good day.

* * *

Rae: LOL I love this story.

Ikuto: -smirking- Good job Rae! How did you like it kiddy king?

Tadase: -blushing- I-I...

Ikuto: -still smirking-Well you can't exactly be king if you can't even speak you know.

Tadase: -blushes more-

Ikuto: -smirk larger- For a lion you aren't very loud.

Rae: -also smirking- I think that "Rawr" comment was inaccurate.

Tadase: You two will never let me live this down will you?

Rae & Ikuto: Nope!

Ikuto: Read and review, if you have more ways to torture Tadase please send them in.

Rae: We may also try something on Amu-chan too Ikuto. =)

Ikuto: -smirk grows-

Amu: Please don't drag me into this, especially if it involves that pervert.

Ikuto: Aw, _Amu _don't be so mean.

Amu: -blushes-

Rae: So R&R if you like to see your favorite characters get tortured!

Ikuto: And you know you do.


	3. Rae's Rant

Rae's Rant

Rae: I am kind of pissed right now so I'm doing a rant. Like how most people rant on YouTube I am ranting on Fan Fiction.

Amu: What's wrong?

Rae: Glad you asked. Well first off MY other computer in MY room (it's desktop and this is laptop) is being used by my dad right now so he can play stupid poker stars. (An online poker site my dad is addicted too. It's basically free so my mom doesn't care.) He's on it all the time and not only do I not get to use my computer but I get kicked out of my own room.

Amu: That sucks.

Rae: T.T I know! And it has all my unfinished stories on it. The only stories on my laptop are this one and Shugo Bomber.

Miki: A story we would like to stay unfinished.

Rae: See, poor Ran and Miki get driven crazy by my dad on my computer as well as me.

Ran: True, we get Shugo Bomber-ed every time her dad is off the computer.

Rae: Yep, I have over 20 unfinished stories NO JOKE!

Amu: She has a problem finishing stories.

Rae: I really do. I start one story then get inspired for another and in the middle of that one get back to the old one because I get inspired and then find a new story. It is a never ending chain. And I get to use my computer less and less so they remain unfinished.

Amu: Then why don't you type some more on the laptop to write here?

Rae: I don't because I don't use the laptop that much. I just sulk in a corner when I can't be on my computer. I am only now starting too. I have like a million stories in my brain and can never finish writing them.

Amu: Well at least you have this thing.

Rae: True, but still. I want to write my normal Amuto and Miru ones as well. Plus I have my OC story and the oneshots and the actiony one and my little talk show one I want to do and-

Ikuto: We get it you have a lot of stories. I thought this was a Shugo Chara story not your own self pity.

Rae: IT'S CALLED RAE'S RANT BAKA SO URASAI!!!

Ikuto: Okay, jeez I was just saying.

Rae: I forgive you. Anyways I have a lot of ideas. And no time to write them. Jeez, for Christmas I am going to ask for a padlock so I can lock myself in forever with me and my computer.

Ikuto: What about school?

Rae: Like your one to talk. What have you gone like, once?

Ikuto: That wasn't my question. And I have gone twice this year by the way.

Rae: O.o Well if Ikuto can get away with it then so can I. I already know everything I need to know anyways.

Ikuto: Okay, what about your friends?

Rae: Hello, cell phone. That's how you keep in touch with Amu.

Ikuto: True, what about food?

Rae: I'll kidnap Suu so she can make food for me. Amu will get by fine with 3 charas again. She did before.

Suu: You're going to kidnap me~desu?!?

Rae: Don't worry Suu, if I Did you'd have a good home and I won't because my parents would never buy me the padlock.

Ikuto: -_- Then why were we having this conversation?

Rae: _You _brought it up.

Amu: Anyways are you done ranting now?

Rae: I guess so. I feel better now thanks guys! :D

Suu: Read and review~desu.


	4. Winter

Winter

Rae: I read the manga short called spring and I got inspired. Okay it is the same thing except it's winter.

Winter is about:

Nadeshiko: Watching snow flakes fall. :D

Amu: Winter Break!

Yaya: Christmas Presents!!! .

Ikuto: Cuddling (Cats like to cuddle up)

Tadase: Spending time with those you love. (I'm impressed Tadase)

Kiseki: World Domination (-.-)

Utau: Christmas Songs

Kairi: Helping those in need. (Aww Kairi)

Rima: Hot Chocolate. (Honestly)

Nagihiko: Being with your family

Kukai: Snowboarding :D

Temari: Helping your friends.

Ran: Sledding with your friends! (Sounds like fun!)

Miki: Having everyone be kind and merry. (Miki's always so smart. :D)

Suu: Baking cookies~desu (Yep, classic Suu :D)

Dia: Shining your brightest.

Pepe: Being cold~dechu. (lol =D)

Yoru: Yarn! (A lot of people sew during winter.)

Iru: Causing trouble! (I think that's her answer for every season.)

Eru: It is the season of angels. ;p

Mushashi: Training to be a samurai. (Again every season.)

Kusukusu: Having fun!

Rhythm: Being close to your loved ones! (Aww A million Rhythm fan-girls just squealed.)

Daichi: Mountain Climbing (Lol a mountain for him would be a large rock for us.)

Rae: Well, there is Christmas and Winter Break and it's cold, there are fun winter sports and it is a time when people are kinder. And it's cold. So I agree with everyone winter is a time for joy along with spring, summer and fall! (Yep I get a whole paragraph =P)

Entire Cast of Shugo Chara and Rae: Have a happy winter everyone one and a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!


	5. Colors

Colors

Rae: Ohio minna-san! :D Have you ever noticed the characters of Shugo Chara have really weird hair colors. So today I am going to ask them why they have these weird hair colors. Yeah, I couldn't think of a good chapter 5 and this came to mind. Anyway enjoy!

*A line means scene change.

* * *

Rae: So Amu, have you noticed your hair is pink?

Amu: -exasperated- Yes I have -.-

Rae: Well, why? Neither of your parents do and I am pretty sure no one else does either.

Amu: Well my grandma has red hair and I was originally going to get that but due to a birth defect it turned out pink.

Rae: My brain hurts. Let's go over to Ikuto.

* * *

Rae: Ikuto, you have blue hair. Explain it.

Ikuto: Simple, my dad does so do I.

Rae: So why does he?

Ikuto: -shrugs- Go ask him.

Rae: But he's God knows where in Europe!

Ikuto: Then go bug someone else.

Rae: -pouts- Fine I will.

* * *

Rae: So Kairi, why do you have green hair?

Kairi: It is a mixture of blue and yellow. The hair colors of my mom and my birth dad.

Rae: But blue hair, the only adult that has blue hair is Ikuto's dad. Wait, birth dad... Oh, I have a lot to tell Ikuto.

* * *

Rae: Hey Nagihiko, why exactly do you have purple hair?

Nagi: Because, I was born that way.

Rae: Well where did it come from.

Nagi: I don't really know, could be a gene from my parents, maybe a birth defect, you would have to go back in my family gene line and to know for sure.

Rae: Okay, my head hurts again. Let's go to the charas, they have strange hair as well.

* * *

Rae: So, some of you guys have really weird hair colors. Please explain.

Miki: We're charas, we can have any hair color. We aren't human, that's why we are 3 inches tall and can float.

Rae: T.T I want to be a chara. I want to have a cool hair color, be 3 inches tall, and float.

Charas: O.o

Rae: Oh well, I covered most of the weird haired people. I had fun, and learned a thing or too, so read and- wait! There is something I have to do first.

* * *

Rae: Hey Ikuto, I have a little secret about Kairi you may want to know.

Ikuto: -confused look- O-Okay.

Rae: -whispers "secret" into Ikuto's ear-

Ikuto: -stunned- So that means we're...

Rae: That's right half-brothers.

Ikuto: I am going to kill my dad when I find him.

Rae: There we go everything's done! Read and review! :D


	6. Bored

Bored

Rae: Hello peeps, Rae is in the house, foshizle!

Ikuto: Why are you talking like a wannabe gangster?

Rae: Why do you act like a cat? Why does you chara change look cosplay?

Ikuto: -irritated- Cosplay?!?

Amu: A-anyways what is this story about?

Rae: Glad you asked Amu-chan. Well, just read it and find out. Suu would you do the honors.

Suu: Rae-chan does not own Shugo Chara or any of it's characters~desu.

* * *

"I'm bored~nya!" an evidently bored Yoru said.

What the little cat didn't realize is that the person he was talking too wasn't even listening. Ikuto just mumbled something about, "Amu is starting to lock her balcony. This isn't good..."

The chara rolled his eyes at his cat-like owner. Ikuto seemed to go back into la-la-land completely ignoring his feline friend. Yoru floated away hoping to find some better entertainment.

He floated around a while until he came upon the royal garden. Quickly recognizing the place he came in to see what everyone was up too.

"And so if we increase our attempts to find the embryo we'll..." the king-like chara just went on and on. He looked around to see the bored faces of the others. They obviously weren't listening. Yoru decided to mess around with the egotistical chara a bit.

"Got your crown~nya!" Yoru declared grabbing Kiseki's crown off of his head.

"Give that back at once commoner!" Kiseki demanded. Yoru snickered at the chara a bit and threw the crown at him. He was bored of their usual routine and wanted to do something else.

He looked around at the charas when he noticed a missing face.

"Where's Miki~nya?" he asked. He was surprised not to see her there, she was usually at the meetings.

"She decided not to come today. She said she was tired of sitting around doing nothing and went somewhere near the royal garden," Ran said nonchalantly.

This utterly surprised him, he knew this wasn't her character at all. She would never disobey kiddy king's chara, so what brought this on?

"Why?" he asked, curious of the girls motives. Ran just shrugged and went back to talking with Suu.

He decided he would go and find the girl. At least it would be something to do that day and he was secretly worried about her.

He flew out of the garden and flew near the area outside. Eventually he saw the small blue hat that belonged to the blue-haired girl with the rest of her attached.

"Hey Miki~nya," Yoru said approaching the girl. She gave him a smile and set down the drawing pad that used to be in front of her face.

"Hey Yoru, what's up?" she asked, wondering what the cat-like chara wanted.

"Nothing much, just bored. I was wondering what was up with you?" she cocked her head to the side wondering what the boy was referring to.

"You skipped a meeting today~nya? I can't blame you, they look incredibly boring but _you_?" he asked. She half-smiled knowing what he was talking about. It was out of character for her, but she didn't exactly want to explain why. At least not yet.

So she made up an excuse. "Like you said, they are incredibly boring, so why bother attending. What can Kiseki actually do to stop me?" she said. Yoru didn't believe her but decided to go with it.

"So what are you doing~nya?" he asked.

She held up her incomplete drawing and said, "I was drawing but I can't think of anything to complete the picture." The unfinished drawing was a beautiful background but that was all. Just a background.

Yoru nodded seeing the drawing. He asked her, "So I'm guessing your fairly bored~nya?"

She sighed and nodded, causing him to smirk. "Well then come on~nya! I'm bored too so we may as well do something entertaining~nya!" He said towing Miki behind him.

Miki soon picked up pace to the chara wondering where it was that she was being taken. She was happy at least to do something fun.

Miki gasped when she saw the place where Yoru had taken her. Yoru smugly smiled at her reaction.

"I-it's real?" she breathed. It was the scene from her drawing, the imaginary one. Well apparently Yoru knew where that actually existed.

"Yep~nya! I went here with Ikuto once, and the drawing reminded me of it."

It truly was beautiful where they were. It was a pretty scene, where the sun never truly touched. It was a little garden on a grassy hill covered with flowers with flowers of many colors. In the main area was the grass, covered in white frost making it look like it had snowed. It was very slippery there and that was the reason Yoru brought her.

"Let's play~nya!" Yoru exclaimed as he pushed Miki on top of the dew.

"Yoru, what the heck?!?" she yelled as she slid on top of the grass. She gained her footing and slowed herself to a halt.

He laughed at her expression and glided over to where she was. "It's so slippery here it's like ice skating~nya!" he said.

She understood immediately why he brought her and a vengeful thought passed through her mind. She pushed Yoru with all her strength across the grass. He went catapulting across it making him meet the ground face to face.

"Oh so _that's _how you want to play," he said in a teasing tone. They chased each other around for hours trying to push one another around on the grass. They did poses and just made complete fools out of themselves laughing and having fun. Eventually it ended with Miki crashing into Yoru bringing them into their current position.

Miki was on top of Yoru so that they were face to face and lips a few centimeters apart. He was staring into her eyes and she was blushing like mad. He didn't realize it but he was holding her in a way that stopped her from moving.

"Y-Yoru, y-you can let go of me now," she said, he face glowing red at the current position of the two.

He quickly regained his usual self and replied with, "But I _like _this position Miki~nya."

She blushed even redder and tried to push him off. He tightened his grip around her at sat up so she was sitting in his lap. She blushed scarlet, and voiced, "Let go of me you pervert. Your worse than Ikuto!"

He only snickered and said, "That's cold Miki. And _I'm _not the one who launched herself on me."

She blushed a deeper shade (if that's even possible) and with a grin Yoru let her go.

She rolled over next to him, and looked up at the sky. It really was beautiful where they were. Yoru went to some of the flowers and picked one for her. It was a pretty little blue flower, a very rare thing to see. He walked over to her, showed it to her, and slightly lifted her cap so the flower was visible.

She blushed again and asked what he was doing.

"It's simple~nya. I found am putting a flower in your hair," he stated.

"Yes, well why?" she asked, red still coloring her cheeks.

"Because~nya, it is a tiny blue flower. It is rare, unique, and beautiful just like you~nya," he said fixing the flower in her hair.

She blushed more when he said this and did something he did not expect. She leveled her face to his and gave him a tiny kiss on the cheek. He blushed a pinkish blush at that and she whispered a small, "Arigato, Yoru."

He smiled at the blue-haired girl and stood up, satisfied by how he had placed the flower.

He took her hand and gently pulled the still blushing Miki up.

"Come on, we had better go~nya. Amu will be getting out of school soon and will be wondering where you are~nya." he stated. She sighed a bit and still holding his hand followed him back to the royal garden.

Before they got there though she pulled him over to the to tell him something.

"Hey Yoru, remember when I told you why I didn't go to the meeting?" she asked. He nodded in response signifying her to continue. "Well, I wasn't being completely truthful. The real reason I stopped going was because of Kiseki." He looked at her curious. He had a feeling she had been lying but never thought it was about him.

"You see, the reason I would always go to those stupid meetings was to make him happy. I would act like a good little commoner in order to please him. It was because well, I had a bit of a crush on him," she said blushing a bit. Yoru's heart sank a little but he let her continue.

"Well, that ended one day. My feelings kind of disappeared because I like, well, another," she said. His little heart sank a lot but something compelled him to ask, "Who?"

She looked at the dense cat a giggled. He was seriously oblivious. "Why don't I give you a hint," she said as she looked up. She placed a small kiss on his lips making his heart beat fast.

"Do you get it now?" she asked, hoping he truly did.

"It's me right?" he asked just making sure.

"YES!" she exclaimed laughing. Yoru could be really oblivious at times. He chuckled a bit and gave her a kiss sending her madly blushing to his delight.

He adjusted the flower in her hair making sure it looked perfect and pulled her hand to lead her in. His last thought before he entered was, "I'm certainly not bored anymore."

* * *

Rae: FINISHED AT LAST! WOOT!

Amu: That was a really cute story!

Miki: -blushing- I liked it too.

Ikuto: -still irritated- Wasn't this supposed to be funnier? That just sounded like a Miru one shot.

Rae: It was but it still fits.

Ikuto: How so?

Rae: -smirks- Well, the reason it happened was because they were bored right? What is the title of the story again?

Ikuto: -frowning- Boredom.

Rae: Exactly. But for all you folks who are expecting other material don't worry, it won't be all love one shots. I just got inspired at liked the story and hey I was bored when I wrote it.

Yoru: I thought it was a good story~nya.

Rae: XD Thank you! Miki please do the honors.

Miki: -still blushing- Read and review please.


	7. The End

**The End**

No. This couldn't be happening. This had to be a nightmare, a horrible nightmare. Not Ikuto, impossible.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" Amu yelled at the nurse. She had run all the way there from her house at 7:00 am. Where you may ask, the hospital.

"Room 621 ICU" the nurse said in a bored tone. Amu almost lost it when she said ICU but nevertheless ran down the hall.

_Now come one, come all to this tragic affair_

_Wipe off that makeup, what sin is despair_

_So throw on the black dress mix in with the lot_

_You might wake up and notice your someone you're not_

As she rushed down the hallways tears streaming down her face she found it, room 621 in the ICU. The doctor had a grave look on his face.

He looked so pale and weak, hooked up to the machines. He even had a heart monitor steadily beeping. "What happened to him?" Amu demanded to know,

"He was repeatedly hit by a car, we don't think he is going to make it. Amu's heart felt like stopped when she heard those words. "Not going to make it?" she murmured. No, it was Ikuto. He had to survive!

_If you look in the mirror and don't like what you see_

_You can find out firsthand what it's like to be me_

_So gather 'round piggies and kiss this goodbye_

_I'd encourage your smiles I'll expect you won't cry_

She ran over to the machine, and gripped Ikuto's hand. "He's unconscious miss, he won't be able to hear you."

"Please, Ikuto you can't give up. Please wake up," she pleaded tears flowing down her cheeks.

_Another contusion, my funeral jag_

_Here's my resignation I'll serve it in drag_

_You've got front row seats to the penitence ball_

_When I grow up I want to be nothing at all!_

"He has a contusion on his brain and has been cut up badly, he may not even survive the next hour."

"No." Amu said determinedly. She wasn't going to give up on Ikuto. She had saved him before, she'll save him again. She didn't know how but she would. She had too.

_I said yeah, yeah!_

_I said yeah, yeah!_

His heart monitor started to drop. "His heart rates going down!" the doctor said, conforming her thoughts.

_C'mon C'mon C'mon I said_

_(Save me) Get me the hell out of here_

She bent down and did the only thing she could think of to save the boy.

_(Save me) Too young to die and my dear_

She placed a kiss upon his lips, she didn't know if it would be her last kiss with him but somehow she hoped it would work.

_(You can't) If you can hear me just walk away and_

"His heart rate's going back up! He has brain wave activity and-" the doctor was cut off by another voice.

"Amu," It whispered. It was Ikuto.

_(Take me!)_

"I love you, Amu" he said and Amu cried again. Tears of joy this time. The doctor was amazed, it wasn't medically possible for that to happen. It was some sort of miracle!

"See it wasn't the end," Amu mumbled. She knew she could save him. Because she loved him.

* * *

**A/N: ;-; And sadly, this is also the end of this story. I love everyone whose sat with it through me all this time~! Thank you for your reviews, favorites, and patience with this story! 3**


End file.
